


Caspian Jackson - Lightning Thief

by StoryOfHearts



Series: I'm not a boy, I'm not a girl! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Percy Jackson, Champion of a God, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, It pretty much a god claiming you as theirs, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Percy Jackson, Other, Percy can see what gods really look like, Percy found out how to mask their sent, Percy is Nemesis Champion, Percy is defensive about their gender, Percy pointing out flaws, Poseidon may not understand his kid but he is supportive, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Smart Percy Jackson, Smol Percy Jackson, Some Annabeth Chase Bashing, They don't like being misgendered, but they would burn if they were exposed to a gods divine form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfHearts/pseuds/StoryOfHearts
Summary: Percy Jackson and the lightning thief retelling with a difference, Percy is Caspian and Caspian isn’t a girl, and they are not a boy.
Series: I'm not a boy, I'm not a girl! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Worth every second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Jackson loves her child, nothing would change that.

Sally loves her child, the mother doesn’t care if her child doesn’t want to be a boy or a girl. They are her child. Perseus or Caspian, It doesn’t matter, They’re her child, that is all she cares about. Caspian is the only thing that keeps her smiling, her little sea child. Sally would do anything for her child, even if that means putting her life on hold. For her sea child, her Caspian, it is worth every second.

As the black-haired child with a puppy dog-like green eyes runs around, their eyes shined with childlike glee. Caspian let out a laugh as they play a game of tag with their friends.

It is worth every second, that she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to introduce the story, Starting with Sally Jackson.


	2. Vengeance of a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian catches the eyes of a goddess after they get vengeance on a teacher that goes out of her way to misgender them and call them by their dead name.

Caspian has never dealt with this before, it was new to them. Why did this teacher insist on calling them a boy, they were not a boy. Caspian, of course, ignored the teacher when they were called by male pronouns, which she made a habit of doing, going through leaps and bounds to call them, _He_ or _him_. They have never felt this angry, how dare she call them by those pronouns, how dare she insult them for being themself. How dare this adult call them Perseus!

Their dead name, the name that they haven’t used since they were six. They are Caspian. Caspian has no ties to either gender, how they should be. Perseus is a boy, they are not a boy!

Now Caspian is smart and resourceful. They are also very petty, and very, very vengeful.

The young child had detention for correcting the teacher, or disrupting the class as she called it. She left him alone in the room, while she went outside for recess. That was a mistake she would later regret. While left alone in the classroom, Caspian went to her desk and grabbed the teacher’s water bottle. They emptied it. Caspian then put liquid laxatives in than they refill the water bottle. It was the fast-acting laxatives. Shaking the bottle up, to the point that the drug was invisible to the eye, but would still work, they place the bottle back onto the teacher’s desk.

Caspian smiled as Mrs. Dakota drank from the bottle.

Her eyes widened at the taste. But she already drank some of the bottles contains. The teacher quickly ran from the room, the brown stained painted her white pants. 

Caspian smiled at the scene. They knew they were going to be blamed, but you can't blame someone without evidence, and the only one with laxatives is another student that was very vocal about his hatred of teachers. They also seem to be in a school with no cameras. 

When no one was looking, the child slowly pulled of clear and seethrough disposable gloves, which they then ruled up, and shoved inside paint-covered rubber gloves that they had for their art class.

No one noticed the woman watching on with interest, besides Caspian of course.


	3. Update

Hey I’m working on new chapters for all my stories, but with school work it might be a little slow. 

But don’t worry I’m not abandoning any of my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Sally will always love her child, no matter what gender they decided they are, or what name they give themselves.


End file.
